Walt Disney Academy
by wolfchica94
Summary: Your favorite Disney Princes and Princess (and some others) are coming to life in this Disney AU where they're going to high school.
1. Magic Mirror On the Blog

**Magic Mirror on the Blog!**

**Hello, kiddies. It's that time of year again. Back to school. Yes, yes, I can hear your groans from here. But let me assure you, back to school means back to drama. And from my lovely perch on the wall, I can give you a look at Walt Disney Academy's best and brightest. Or their dark and dirty secrets anyway.**

**Its move in day here at WDA. I can hear the squeals that accompany seeing your bestest friend after a tragic summer apart already. And the juicy details about those hot summer nights. **

**It seems our golden couples of junior year are returning the golden couples of senior year. Boring!**

**Oh, but it seems our favorite redheaded swimmer had a little fling over the summer! Def want more dets on that.**

**Someone is returning a real boy after a summer accident!**

**Oh, the rumors are pouring in now. Keep me updated, WDA, and I'll do the same for you!**

**Bippity-boppity!**

Wendy Darling scanned the quick blog update from Magic Mirror. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she read the silly gossip blog. After all, she attended Walt Disney Academy. She could get the gossip first hand. If she wanted. She wasn't all that interested in gossip, honestly. Its just, well, Magic Mirror has a way of giving you just a hint of the gossip hand having you hang on every word. Like this post, obviously the golden couples were Snow and Florian, Aurora and Phillip, and Cinderella and Charming. Easy peasy to figure out. And the red headed swimmer? Probably Ariel. But who was the fling with? It was just honest curiosity that had Wendy wondering, of course. But who had an accident over the summer? What did she mean 'a real boy'? It went from easy, not hard to guess to maddening vague gossip. And everyone at school hung on every word.

Wendy set aside her laptop as her roommate, Alice Kingsleigh, waltzed in, dreamy eyed as usual. She put her things down in an almost automatic looking motion. Heck, after doing this for the past three years, this probably was automatic. More so because Alice just wanted to get her laptop out and write more of her Wonderland stories. "Alice," Wendy began, not really expecting her roommate to pay attention. "You should see the Magic Mirror blog today. Of course, no mention of us. We're the boring seniors."

Surprisingly, Alice wasn't too lost in her inner world to hear Wendy. "We're not boring; we're just too smart to get ourselves in gossip worthy situations." She adjusted her black headband to ensure her blonde bangs wouldn't be falling into her face while she was writing.

"But it'd be nice to be noticed once in four years." Wendy muttered. The girls in their year who got attention were of course Snow, Aurora and Cinderella. Popular, perfect, cheerleaders with their popular, perfect baseball player boyfriends.

Of course, Wendy wasn't usually so sad about her autonomy. She was often found in front of her laptop writing, like Alice. Wendy's genre of choice was adventure, rather than fantasy. Writing was something she loved and not something she wished to share, not yet anyway.

"When does orientation start?" Alice asked, remembering that Wendy had managed to convince her to volunteer to show incoming freshmen around on orientation day.

Wendy pulled out the day planner her father insisted that she carry. Responsible adults keep track of things in an organized manner, don't you know. "At noon. So, five minutes ago." Okay, just because her father wants her to act like a responsible adult doesn't mean that is exactly always what happens.

"Oh, well, bother." Alice jumped up, dislodging her hair band. She pushed her bangs out of surprisingly blue eyes. "Guess we'd better get going then!"

As Alice and Wendy ran down the dormitory hall to get to orientation, Snow White was adjusting the sign on her door. It declared her to be the resident advisor. She was so proud of her new title, she wanted her sign to be just perfect.

"Snow, darling. Stop Obsessing." Snow's boyfriend of nearly four years, Florian, shook his head. "It looks fine. Better than fine. It's perfect."

Snow bit her naturally red bottom lip, actively trying not to obsess further. "It's just… This is our year, you know? We're seniors. I'm Resident Advisor and Student Body President. You're captain of the baseball team. I just want every single detail to be, well, perfect."

Florian ran one hand down Snow's black bob. "Snow, we're together. This year is going to be the best yet."

"Aw, isn't that adorable!" Cinderella squealed to Aurora from their room across the hall.

Aurora didn't bother to lift her head from her pillow. "Cindy, stop spying. Can't you do something productive until Phillip and Charming get here?"

Cinderella stuck her tongue out at her roommate. "There isn't anything to do." She waved a hand at their perfectly put together room. Cindy was kind of a neat freak, probably a result of her step mother making her do all the cleaning at home. She crossed the room, leaving their door open. Plopping down on the bed next to Aurora, she let out a great big sigh. "Did you read the latest Magic Mirror post?"

"Hmm, yes. We're boring, aren't we?" Aurora let out a little laugh. "Golden couples. Really, if Magic Mirror thought she was being vague there, she failed. Everyone knows that you, me and Snow have the perfect relationships."

Cinderella couldn't help but agree. "The school is going to have a major problem picking Prom King and Queen at the end of the year."

Down the hall, Peter Pan plastered band posters on his side of his and Phillip's room, while Tinkerbell looked on, hands on her hips as usual. "Peter, it's crooked."

"It is not!" Peter argued. He always had to be right. He backed up and looked at his poster, only to realize that it was indeed crooked. "Damn it." He muttered, reaching forward to fix it.

Tink knew better than to gloat, but her smug little smile shouted "I told you so!" Twirling on her cute little green ballet flats, Tink looked at Phillip's empty side of the room. "So you're rooming with one of those baseball stars this year."

"Yea, I guess." Peter shrugged. Tink had her own apartment, you see. Unlike most people who knew, Peter wasn't jealous of her. An apartment means responsibility, after all, and Peter was trying to avoid responsibility as long as possible. In fact, he had no plans for after graduation. It was still one hundred eighty school days away. It seemed like years still.

Outside, Phillip and Charming struggled with their boxes. See, handsome as they are, they are not the brightest. It wasn't until they were half way up the stairs to the senior dormitory hall that Charming realized they could have gotten a cart and taken the service elevator.

"Too late now." Phillip shrugged, not upset with his friend. He really couldn't be mad when he didn't think of it either. They reached Phillip's room first. To his credit, he didn't cringe at seeing the weird band posters already plastered all over Peter's side. "Hey, Peter. Hello, Tinkerbell."

Tink nodded, the only acknowledgement they would get from her. Tink wasn't overly sociable. Peter waved mostly because he couldn't say hello with a mouth full of thumbtacks. He was in the process of hanging his pirate flag when Phillip walked in.

Phillip knew Peter was eccentric; they've been going to school together since ninth grade. Still, seeing the careless guy around school and living with him were apparently going to be very different things. Charming sent Phillip a look of sympathy before continuing down the hall to his and Florian's room.

Pinocchio was hobbling up the stairs. He and his roommate, Madden Hattison, were the last seniors to arrive. That was okay. He hoped that everyone would be too busy unpacking and catching up with each other to notice his hobble. He didn't want everyone talking about the car accident he'd gotten in at the beginning of the summer. Or the fact that he now had two prosthetic legs.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in wheel chair?" Madden leaned over whispering. Whenever he'd gone to visit his friend over the summer, Pinocchio had been stuck in a wheel chair.

Pinocchio sent a very pointed look Madden's way. "No, I shouldn't."

"If a cripple falls over, and no one is around, does he still get hurt?" Madden wasn't making fun, Pinocchio knew. In his own weird way, Madden was just showing his concern for his best friend. Concern he needn't have, because as Magic Mirror put it, he was returning a real boy, not one confined to a chair.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my first chapter of my Disney AU. You've met the seniors. Hopefully you can kind of see what I've done here. I fudged some ages (okay, I really tweaked a lot of ages) to fit them where I want them. But the grades go by when their movie was released. Seniors go from Snow White in 1937 to Sleeping Beauty in 1959.

Oh, Madden Hattison is the Mad Hatter (but you'll find out more about that later), by the way.

I'm not sure if I should label this a crossover or not. You see, we have a Gossip Girl style blog here. I also don't know if I'm going to keep it so, uh, GossipGirl-y.

Well, I think that's it folks! I'd love for you to review, comment, add your opinions!

Oh! If you're searching for something to say, could you answer these:

-Do you like the Magic Mirror Blog? Who do you think writes Magic Mirror?

-Can you see some of the personalities of their characters coming through? Or is it still a bit obscure?

-Do you wanna see Cannon pairs or a whole mash-up of people getting together from different stories?


	2. Meet The Juniors

**Magic Mirror on the Blog!**

**This just in, kiddies—Pics of our favorite redheaded swimmer's summer love. Who is mister tall, dark, and handsome?**

**Bippity Boppity! **

Ariel stared in horror at her phone screen. Someone had gotten a picture of her and Eric together. Of course, it wasn't nearly as bad as Magic Mirror made it seem. It was innocent, heroic even. She had saved Eric's life. He had fallen off his surfboard and had hit his head. He would have drowned if not for her quick reaction. And someone snapped a picture of her giving him mouth-to-mouth on the beach.

"You can't see your face, or his." Pocahontas, Ariel's roommate offered helpfully. "And maybe he doesn't read Magic Mirror."

The two were sitting on Ariel's sea foam colored bed spread, already unpacked. Ariel dropped back on her bed, resisting the urge to scream. "He's going to see. He's going to think I did it."

John Rolfe (J.R. for short) stuck his head into the girl's room. "Ah, am I interrupting?"

Pocahontas looked at her roommate, who was being over dramatic in her opinion—really, it's just a product of Ariel being the youngest of seven. "No, you're not. What's up?"

"Ah, well, last year you managed to save the old willow tree and the school paper wants an interview, when you have time. Starting the new year off with some positives from last year, I guess." J.R. shrugged and glanced at Ariel. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Don't mind me, I'm just socially dying." Ariel sighed and threw an arm over her face.

Pocahontas shook her head. "She's fine. I'll get back to you about the interview okay?"

"Sure, no problem." J.R. nodded and headed out into the hall to go to his room, muttering. "Sure, sure. Get back to me later. No reason to do it now when we're both here. Perfectly fine, we'll do it later." He didn't notice his roommate, Tarzan, smiling at him as he entered their room.

"Hey, J.R. You need to interview me for that article too?" He had been eavesdropping on them, a little. Tarzan had helped Pocahontas organize the rally to save the willow, it's true, but he was more interested in teasing his roommate about his apparent crush on their nature loving classmate.

J.R. glared at Tarzan, who was innocently hanging his skateboard on its honorary spot on the wall. "I'll get to you. I just wanted an interview with her. I mean, everyone knows she was the real brains behind the operation."

Tarzan took the comment with a shrug. He brushed dreadlocks out of his hair as he moved away from the wall to examine his work. "Sure, man. Hey, do you know where they're hosting the Back to School party this year?"

Hearing the word party, Esmeralda poked her head in Tarzan and J.R.'s room. "They let me and Meg organize." She was grinning. Esmeralda loved a good party, or anything that involved dancing really. "We're gonna send out a mass text like an hour before. We don't want teachers getting wind and coming to break it up before it can get going full swing."

Megara came up behind Esmeralda. "Come on, we still have tons to do, and you are not sticking me with all the decorating." She flicked her hand in a sort of salute to the boys. "Later, boys. We'll text you, maybe."

Esmeralda readjusted the scarf holding back her waves of ebony hair. "I wouldn't have stuck you with all the decorating." She insisted as they walked down the hall. The two girls had been best friends forever. They practically ran the dance team together, although Esmeralda technically had the title of Captain. Usually, the back to school party was the responsibility of the seniors. Somehow, the devious duo had convinced Snow, Cindy and Aurora that they didn't want the hassle of planning this and had snagged the responsibility (and the credit) for themselves.

They two girls split apart to step around Belle, who was walking down the hall reading and not paying attention as usual. Belle found it so easy to get lost in her world of books. She was reading a romance with far off places, knights, damsels in distress, magic and dragons. So engrossed in her book, she passed right by the room to her door. She just kept wandering down the hall, lost in the story.

Suddenly, her book disappeared from her hands. She looked up to see Gaston standing in front of her. "Belle, what _are _you reading?" He examined the book, flipping through a few pages roughly enough that Belle visibly cringed.

"Gaston, may I have my book back?" Belle always had to struggle to remain polite when it came to him. He gave her the creeps and never got the hint that she wanted nothing to do with him.

A broad grin crossed his face. Other girls would have swooned, but Belle found herself completely immune to his so-called charmed. "Say you'll go to the back to school party with me." He could see she was going to protest, so he kept talking. "Come with me tonight and at the end of the night, you'll get your book back. Although, you could have some real lip action instead of just reading about it."

Belle did her best not to gag. Luckily, her roommate, Jane Porter, came along that at just that moment. She leaned around Gaston's arm and grabbed Belle's book. "Don't you have something to occupy yourself other than grossing out innocent girls?"

Gaston looked as if he might say something rude, but he saw two guys coming down the hall so he let it go and stalked off.

Aladdin frowned as he and Eric approached Belle and Jane. "Everything alright?"

Belle assured them that she and Jane had the Gaston situation perfectly under control. The guys weren't entirely convinced, but they didn't make a big deal about as the girls walked the few feet back to their room. Eric looked over at Aladdin and shrugged. "Gaston's just a jerk, we all know that."

Aladdin nodded and continued toward their room. "So, the party is coming. Gonna go with anyone? Like, the girl givin you the lip lock in that pic on Magic Mirror."

Eric laughed, a little embarrassed. Of course, Aladdin knew the real story behind that picture, he was just trying to give him a hard time. "I haven't seen her since the beach. I don't even think I got her name. How am I supposed to ask her to a party if I don't even know her name?"

"You don't know who she is?" Aladdin couldn't believe his ears. "We go to school with her. Have forever. WDA isn't all that big, man."

Now, Eric's ears tinged with pink. That was kind of embarrassing when he thought about it. "May be I should look for her and ask her to the party after all."A loud noise at their door had both boys looking over.

"Oops, sorry!" Quasimodo bent down to grab the box that had just dropped off the top of his stack. It wasn't going well, trying to pick up one box off the floor when you already have three in your arms. Eric helped him out, carefully placing it on top of the stack. "Thanks so much."

Aladdin and Eric watched as Quasi continued down the hall to the room he was sharing with Adam this year. Once he managed to struggle the door open, he dropped all his boxes, breathing heavily.

"Close the damn door." Adam growled, startling Quasi. Adam had the room dark with cryptic piano music playing. Quasi hurried to do what he said, taking away the only source of light in the room.

Standing awkwardly near the door, Quasi hoped his eyes would adjust. He still had to unpack all his things. After a few moments, when it was apparent his eyes wouldn't adjust enough for him to be able to put his stuff away, he cleared his throat. "Ahh, Adam.. would you mind.. that is, I'd like to turn the light on. I need to see."

"If you must." His voice was still growling, but Quasi to the assent at face value and turned on the light. Adam's side was depressingly dark. Quasi turned his hunched back and hoped his art would help the room feel a little less depressing.

Next door, there was a great crash and the muffled calls of "I'm alright!" Mulan was trying to practice fencing in the small room she shared with Jasmine. Unfortunately, she wasn't very good and had just knocked over Jasmine's favorite decoration, porcelain doves. "Oh, Jas. I'm so sorry!"

Jasmine shook her head. "Its fine, honestly. It's probably time I let the old birds go, anyway." She said, getting down to help Mulan clean up the pieces. "Are you sure you'll be ready for try outs?"

Mulan sat back on her heels and looked up at the ceiling. "I really hope so. I mean, my family honor is practically depending on it. Dad always wanted a boy to teach his sport to. He got me instead and I'm determined to be a champion too."

Jasmine knew that already, she just hoped her friend would reconsider. "Well, at least say you'll stop practicing long enough to go to the party with me. I'm going to play a bit of match maker." She winked drawing a groan from Mulan.

Outside the girl's room, John Smith was raising an eyebrow at Phoebus, his roommate and tour guide. It was John's first year at Walt Disney Academy. "Does that sort of thing happen often?" He asked, referring to the crashing noise they had heard a couple minutes ago.

Phoebus glances at the names on the door. "Probably Mulan. Cute, but super clumsy. I wonder what she knocked over this time. Last year she tried out for the equestrian team. She ended up in a pile of hay and no one is really sure how." He chuckled.

John nodded. "So you've shown me the whole place, what now?"

Phoebus grinned. "We wait for the text telling us when the back to school party is. I heard Esmeralda is planning this year, so it should be killer. Girl knows how to party."

John smiled back, really excited about his new school for the first time. "I do love a good party."

From her doorway, Ursula smiled. She looked over the new guy with interested. She did so love fresh meat. New people meant new deals to be made. Always happy to help a fellow student, she would of course help the poor soul with whatever he would need, for a price. They all needed her eventually. The new kid and Phoebus had moved on, but she shrank back as more people came from the other way. She preferred to do her dealings one-on-one.

"Have you set the date for try outs yet?" Hercules asked Shang as they headed out for the second and last load of their stuff.

"I was thinking early this week. I'd like to start training as soon as possible. This year, we will beat the Northton Monguls." Shang said with determination. Their rival school, Northton High School, had beat them for the last three years consecutively. Now that Shang was Captian, he had every intention of bringing the state trophy home. "Are you going to try out again this year?"

Hercules almost winced. He'd tried out last year and somehow managed to bring down the gymnastics training equipment in the process. Of course, he'd had extra training sessions with Coach Phil over the summer and he felt sure he was read. "Of course I will. You're gonna need me."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You've met the Juniors now. Juniors go from The Little Mermaid (1989) to Tarzan (1999). The Junior class is also the biggest.

There was only a short Magic Mirror blog this chapter. Do You like the blog so far?

I know you only get short glimpses at each character, but I promise you'll get longer segments for people later.

So, I asked at the end of last chapter if you wanted canon pairings or a mash-up. The vote seems to be canon. Now I wanna know: Is there anyone from a movie before 1999 that isn't here but you'd like to see?


	3. Calling All Sophomores and Freshmen!

**Magic Mirror on the Blog!**

**I hear rumors of the annual Back to School party tonight in a secret location. I wonder just whom will be the fairest of them all? **

**I expect lots of juicy details and pictures. You know, what to do. Snap those pictures, send in those secrets and let Mirror show all.**

**Oh, and I promise to be in attendance myself.**

**Be on your baddest behavior ;)**

**Bippity Boppity!**

"Oh, a party!" Rapuzel bounced on her bed excitedly as Tiana read the latest Magic Mirror blog out loud. She bounced off the bed and ran to her closet, flinging the doors wide open to look at her mostly self-made wardrobe. "I feel like last year I was completely underdressed. How is one supposed to dress for these things."

"My friend Lottie helped me last year. I could probably ask her to come and help us. I mean, she loves a good make over." While it was her suggestion, Tiana didn't look overly thrilled at the idea of going. Probably worrying that she would have to call off work and knowing she needed all the hours she could get to pay for Princeton in a few years.

"Lottie's the one who goes to a private school even more exclusive than WDA, right?" Rapunzel remembered vaguely meeting the very enthusiastic blonde last year.

"Hard to imagine, I know." Tiana had wished she could go to school with Lottie, if only for the advantage it would give her toward Princeton, but WDA was still well on her way. She supposed one afternoon off wasn't going to kill her chances at affording college. "I'll call her. She'll just love a party."

Just then, Lilo came barreling down the shared sophomore-freshman hall. She hoped that by running as fast as she could she would minimize the amount of water and sand she left in her wake. She skidded into her room, nearly knocking Kida over. Kida smiled understandingly. "Feeding Pudge again?"

Lilo pushed her sopping black hair out of her face with a slight embarrassed smile. Of course Kida knew she had been feeding the fish Pudge at the ocean not so very far away since she was a little girl. And she knew why. "Oh, you know. Pudge wouldn't live without his peanut butter sandwich."

Kida nodded and tossed Lilo a towel. "Well, I'm sure he appreciates it so much, but stop dripping on our floor." She fingered her crystal pendant as she looked in her closet. "You'd better shower and get changed, back to school party tonight. I hear the Meg and Esmeralda are hosting this year. We're guaranteed an invite, seeing as we're on the dance team with them."

Lilo dropped the towel to clean up the water on the floor. "Oh, is that what Magic Mirror was going on about? I heard the notification for a new blog on my way home, but I didn't want to get sand an water on my phone."

"Party? I know I heard the word party." Naveen stuck his head in the girls room, uninvited but no one really cared. "I'm dying to get that text. You'll text me right? I mean, of course I should make the first round of invites, being that I'm practically royalty around here, but just in case-"

"Sure, Naveen, now get!" Lilo said, pushing him out as she closed her door.

Naveen grinned and turned in time to catch his roommate, Kuzco, dancing down the hall to some unknown beat constantly going in his head. "Kuzco! Buddy! We are attending a party tonight!"

Kuzco stopped mid-dance and looked Naveen straight in the eye. "No one will mess up my groove tonight!"

Milo peeked his head out of his dorm room, light brown hair rumpled from his hand running through it. "Uh, guys, can you quiet it down? I'm trying to study."

"What can you possibly be studying already?" Naveen marveled.

"Oh, no. Studying definitely throws off my groove." Kuzco shook his head, preventing Milo from answering. "Naveen, I think we need to help this poor book worm. There's a party tonight, Milo. And you're going."

Milo sputtered excuses and Kuzco and Naveen stalked toward him, having every intention of dressing him in their flamboyant style. Luckily for him, Flynn pulled him into the room, effectively putting himself between Milo and the guys. "Sure, Milo will go to the party. I'll make sure of it. Now, leave the poor kid alone."

"Thanks, Flynn." Milo said , pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"I just don't want all that loudness in my space." Flynn shrugged. "But seriously, kid, study less party more. This is high school after all."

Down the hall, the door opened and the excited freshmen rushed in. Sisters Anna and Elsa walked down the hall to their room arm-in-arm. Elsa looked considerably less excited than everyone else. Anna poked her side. "Come on, Elsa. Cheer up! We'll go to the beach later and build a sand castle, okay? This school isn't going to be as bad as the last one."

Elsa held her composure well, but inside she was cringing. She lifted on hand to brush white bangs out of her face. Her hair, so blonde it was white, tended to get her a lot of unwanted attention. She stood out and was often left out. "Anna, it's just high school."

"Speaking, of high school," Merida cut in, putting herself in between the sisters as loud as her crazy red hair, "there is a party tonight, I hear. I subscribed to the blog run by some mysterious person in the school. Aaaanyway, there's news of a party. If we want to make ourselves known in this place, we have to go."

"I don't think freshmen are usually invited to this sort of thing." Elsa said doubtfully.

"Oh, Elsa! A party, our first high school party!" Anna's excitement drowned out Elsa's protest. "We have to go! How do we know where and when though?"

"I may be able to help you there." Hans ran a hand through his perfectly kept brown hair. "I'm well connected. If you'd like, I could probably get you all in."

The girls looked up at Hans, a little surprised he'd been paying attention to their conversation. Anna turned a light shade of pink when she realized he was looking straight at her. Not Elsa or Merida, or even a kind of passing glance over all of them, straight at her. "That would be great."

He smiled an award winning (if there were awards for smiles in high school) smile. "Great, just give me your number and I'll text you later."

As Anna handed over her phone for him to put his number in, Elsa hissed in her ear. "You shouldn't give your phone to someone you just met."

"Shh." Anna hissed back. She wasn't about to let her sister ruin the first guy who gave her a second look for her. As Hans handed her phone back, their fingers touched and she almost fainted. "I'll wait for your text."

"Talk to you later then." He grinned again before heading down to his room. Kristoff, his roommate was already there. Hans raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, why weren't you at orientation?"

Kristoff was arranging some rocks on his desk. "Oh, orientation. Right. I forgot about that. I mean, what the point anyway? It's just more school. We've already been through eight years of it, I'm sure ninth grade isn't going to be all that different."

Hans glanced back into the hallway where the girls were still discussing the party. _You're wrong,_ he thought. _This is the year of Hans._

* * *

A/N: Well, now you're acquainted with all the characters I intend to use. Sophomores and Freshmen were introduced in this chapter because they're both very small classes of main characters. Sophomores range from Atlantis (2001) to Tangled (2010) and Freshmen are Brave and Frozen.

Finally, with all the introductions done, we can get to some of the actual story-starting with a party!

Hey, are there characters in any grade range that you would have liked to see, but don't?

Does it bother you guys that I majorly fudged some ages? (Like Lilo or Milo?)

Can't wait to hear from you!


	4. This Party Is Splashing

A/N: I am going to address a rather rude comment before I get on with the story. Yes, I did put Frozen characters in. Though a write should never have to justify their choices, I'll tell you why: I wanted to fill out the freshmen class a little, and I'm not going to focus on them terribly much. If my putting Frozen characters in deters you from reading any farther, I'm sorry for losing your readership, and if you'd like to message me I can recommend a different, but wonderful Disney AU. I do recommend watching Frozen at your earliest opportunity.

* * *

**Magic Mirror on the Blog!**

**The Back to School rager is in full swing, kiddies. If you aren't here, you should be. **

**There's music, dancing, drinking and drama!**

**Do I see some unfamiliar faces? It seems some of our more introverted students are finally breaking out of their shells? Or is it out of their own heads?**

**And is our favorite redhead poised to play hero, again?**

**Keep me posted, and I'll do the same for you!**

**Bippity-boppity!**

"I can't believe we're here." Wendy looked around at the huge room full of excited high schoolers in varying degrees of drunkenness. Some how, she and Alice had merited an invite to the Back to School party. They were standing near the makeshift bar at one end of the school's natatorium that someone had managed to get unlocked for them.

Alice watched someone teter near the edge of the pool. "Who's idea was it to have a party where everyone is going to be drinking near a pool?"

"Looks like Ariel is playing lifeguard." Wendy pointed out, seeing the flash of red hair near the lifeguard stand. But if you're really worried about it, we can not drink and keep an eye on people ourselves."

"I'm an abysmal swimmer and you know it." Alice said, deciding the best course of action was to turn away from the pool and keep away from it herself. She took in the party atmosphere and wondered if she could use it in her book. She'd left her main character, The Mad Hatter, in a rather unhappy place at the hands of The Red Queen. Maybe her heroine could swoop in and save him during a party scene...

"Alice?" Madden waved his hand in front of her face. She had completely spaced out, and during that time, Wendy had wandered off and Madden had come up to her. Seeing her focus in on him, he smiled at her. "Are you off in LaLa Land?"

"Wonderland, actually." She murmured, her face turning a delicate shade of pink. Madden didn't know that he was the main male character in most of her stories. She never planned to tell him either. She didn't really want to explain about why she was zoning out in the middle of the biggest party of the year (excluding Prom, of course), so she quickly changed the subject. "I didn't know you were planning on coming."

"If the elusive butterfly shows it's wings, so may I." He grinned at her. Alice loved the way he talked. It was strange and oddly lyrical; it was part of the reason that he had begun starring in her stories. It went completely over her head that she might be the butterfly he was talking about.

Wendy watched intently from across the room as her friend talked to the biggest crush she was sure Alice had ever had. She was so focused on trying to read Madden's lips that she didn't notice Tink coming up beside her. Tink followed the other girl's line of sight to home in on Alice and Madden talking. After snapping a quick picture with her cellphone, she cleared her throat.

Wendy looked up surprised. "Oh, hey Tinkerbell."

Tink blew out an annoyed breath. She hated her given name, much preferring the nickname that Peter had given her years before. "Hello, Wendy _Darling_." She emphasised Wendy's last name, knowing how hated it was. "Listen, I came to tell you Peter's looking for you."

"P-peter? Why?" Wendy tried not to wince when she stumbled over his name. Peter was admittedly an object of her fancy. She found him fascinating and exciting. But he'd never shown any interest in her before.

Tink got an evil little glint in her eye that all too innocent Wendy missed. "I'm not sure, really. I think, maybe, he might want to ask you out." Tink knew this wasn't the truth, not even close. Peter hated anything that might resemble an adult approach on things, that included any sort of committed relationship. Truth was, Peter mentioned in passing that he should ask Wendy to tutor some of the boys who followed him around (the Lost Boys, as they're affectionately referred to). Peter might not care to think about his own future, but that didn't mean he wanted any of his pals to fail.

They had come to the party together, Tink and Peter. She liked to think of herself as Peter's girlfriend, just as soon as he would admit to himself that he was growing up and would commit to her. However, they hadn't been at the party five whole minutes when the little blonde bimbo cheerleaders who usually followed Gaston around had set their sights on Peter. Now, Tink wasn't insecure about her relationship to Peter or anything, but when he didn't blow off their flirting she decided it was a good time to seek out Wendy. Originally, her intention wasn't to send some poor innocent girl off with false hopes only to be dashed when she realised that Peter would flirt with any pretty little blonde. Really, the opportunity was just too good when Tink saw that little flutter of nerves and hope that just screamed "Crushing on Peter, HARD!"

So now, Tink watched as Wendy made excuses to go find what she believed to be the boy of her dreams, not feeling the least bit guilty that Peter would cause someone else some heartache for a change. Not that she was admitting that he caused her any heartache. She pulled her cell backout as a distraction. She'd gotten a good picture of Alice talking to that weird kid Madden. With a smirk, Tink sent it to Magic Mirror's tip-off Email. Since Alice and Wendy had already been mentioned in an earlier blog post, she was sure the blogger would appreciate the tip on just how social they were getting. After all, whoever Magic Mirror was, they seemed to live on making some innocent picture look like a big thing.

Peter was standing at the edge of the pool, seriously considering jumping off the high dive. He just loved doing reckless things like that. Around him were Claudia, Laura and Paula, the Bimbettes. They were chatter on, fawning over him, but he wasn't really paying attention. He looked up when one of them (he wasn't sure which because he could never tell them apart) put her hand on his arm. "Wow, Petey! Your bicep is so big!"

"I bet you can lift me up!" Another one giggled, adding her hand.

Not to be left out, the third put her hand on Peter's other arm. "I'll bet you could lift all three of us!"

Peter laughed, dislodging their hands from his arms. "Come on now. I think that's more Gaston's type of thing."

"Oh, come on, Petey, you could totes give him a run for his money."

As Wendy listened to the exchange, she winced at the shrill sound of Laura's voice. She decided she'd seen enough, and turned quickly around. Peter didn't seem to mind all the attention from them, and Wendy thought that if he'd been wanting to ask her out he probably would have been looking for her, not sending his lackey Tinkerbell to do it.

Peter turned, deciding he wa going to jump off the high dive and saw Wendy. He called out, but she kept going. The Bimbettes weren't very appreciative losing Peter's undivided attention, so they moved away from his side, deciding to find someone else to entertain them. Claudia saw Gaston double fisting beers and pointed it out to her sisters, but they decided against going over there because he was showing off for some of the swim team girls. When the Bimbettes set their sights on someone, they liked to be the focus of their attention. With some surprise, Paula noticed Belle in the corner. "What is she doing here?"

"Did she bring a book to a party?" Laura scoffed, immediately homing in on who her sister was looking at.

"What does Gaston see in her?" Claudia sneered. It was one of their biggest annoyances that Gaston was always trying to date that unfashionable little bookworm and not one of them.

The Bimbettes weren't the only ones who had noticed Belle's presence. Gaston had looked around after finishing his sixth beer and even through beer goggles recognized Belle hiding in the corner. He deposited his empty bottles on a bleacher seat (they immediately fell because they weren't set down properly) and started to weave through the crowd toward her.

Belle was oblivious to the scrutiny she was had thought they should tried to get more involved in the whole high school scene,so they had attending the back to school party. Belle wasn't really interested in putting herself into the whole high school drunk party scene, so she brought a book to occupy herself until Jane was satisfied that she'd experienced the party culture. The sudden sound of something hitting the wall beside her made her look up. Gaston had crashed into the wall trying to lean against it to look cool. Smelling the alcohol on him, Belle tried to back up, but she had no where to go really. "Hello, Gaston." She said politely, trying not to breathe in the alcohol smell as she did.

"Why don' we go s'mwhere and get m're frenly?" Gaston slurred horribly, but Belle got the jist of what he wanted. She tried heroically not to gag. He leaned in as if to kiss her. She ducked under his arm, trying to escape. Turning, he sluggishly followed her. "I fink I wuv you, Belle. I wan' you ta haf mah babies."

Belle looked around, but noone was paying attention to them. So, there would be no help from anyone. She glanced behind her and noted that really there wasn't much distance between her and the pool. "That's flattering, really. But, I'm still just a junior in high school. I'm much too young to be thinking about that sort of thing."

With each stalling word, Belle had drawn nearer to the pools edge. As she feared, Gaston made one final lunge toward her. Being that he was drunk, she was able to sidestep out of his way easily. He didn't see the water until he belly flopped in. Many of his football buddies began to laugh, not knowing how he got in the water as they'd all turned when they heard the splash. Belle was pretty sure she saw cameras flash as she tried to blend back into the crowd and get back to her corner.

Ariel let out a low curse when she heard the splash. Running on her lifeguard training, she jumped in to fish Gaston out. When it had gotten out that the party was going to be in the natatorium, Meg and Esmeralda had called a swim team meeting. They needed a lifeguard, of course. Someone would have to promise to stay sober and fish out any drunk kids who happened to get too close to the edge. Ariel had drawn the short stick and got stuck with lifeguard duty. Which, in her totally unbiased opinion, was unfair. She'd heard a rumor that Eric was looking for his mystery girl from summer and that he wanted to ask her to the party. He never found her before the party, but she was sure she'd see him there and she would just need a little liquid courage to talk to him. That option had been stripped away, Eric never did find her, and now she had to pull some drunk idiot out of the pool.

As Ariel got Gaston to the edge of the pool, someone gripped his arms and hauled him out. She looked up, expecting some of the football players. Instead, she found herself faced with Mr. Hook, the wood shop teacher. While she'd been saving Gaston's ass, the teachers had busted the party. Some kids got away, some-like Ariel and Gaston-were doomed to detention. Ariel hoisted herself out of the pool and pushed her hair out of her face. _My dad is going to kill me, _she thought, _and school hasn't even started yet_.

* * *

A/N: Okay, guys. This chapter had some teen drinking in it. I DO NOT endorse teen drinking.

So you only see a few stories from the party, but I promise you'll get more details in the next chapter. I kind of liked the circularness of this chapter and didn't want to interrupt that with different stories.


End file.
